1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a method for driving the display device, or an electronic device provided with the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices typified by liquid crystal display devices including liquid crystal elements, ranging from large display devices such as television receivers to small display devices such as cellular phones, have been spreading. From now on, products with higher added values will be needed and are being developed.
In order to add higher values, the number of wirings such as scan lines or data lines which supply signals to each pixel of a display device may be increased so that driving of a pixel is sophisticated. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device provided with a plurality of data lines. In Patent Document 1, the connection between a transistor of a pixel and one of the plurality of data lines is disclosed.